


i'm a hurricane

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Boypussy, M/M, cock knotting, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler loves josh's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a hurricane

Josh's cock is like a treasure. He measures at about seven inches fully hard -- and Tyler knows that that's something that should be regarded as impressive, but it's not like he's really ever seen anyone else's dick before. But he does know that when -Josh's- dick is in his face, his lips swell and saliva pools to the point that he's drooling all over himself, pink head of a cock pressing against his mouth, Josh guiding himself with a steady hand to ease himself down his throat.

Tyler just closes his eyes, lets him start up a slow and steady thrust, and Josh tastes like salt and sweat and skin and the scent underneath it all that Tyler recognizes as undeniably -him.- He thinks about the mess of pubes between Josh's legs, runs his hand up his thigh and palms the base, slipping his fingers down to play with his balls; they're swollen, practically twitching when Tyler wraps his fingers around them, squeezes so Josh jerks his hips forward and moans, and Tyler lets him fuck his mouth, hit the back of it a couple times, before he finally pulls away, huge string of sticky spit and cum connecting them, and Josh looks like he's ready to pounce and it's only been ten minutes.

His dick is pink, swollen, and Tyler sees the knot starting in the middle of it, veins bulging and the swelling starting, his dick twitching on its own, and Tyler groans, reaching his hands out, like Josh is a god and he's on his knees praying to him, like Josh is the new father figure of monotheism, like Josh is his alpha, which he is -- which explains how he's grabbing Tyler, throwing him down on the bed, pulling his hips back up and shredding the pair of panties he's wearing, spreading his thighs and pushing the head of his cock against his cunt, pink pussy lips spreading as Tyler's legs shake, start to give, and Josh isn't even in all the way yet.

Josh's cock isn't normal, Tyler knows that, knows that he's not like any other guy, because normal guys don't swell and pulse and stick inside their boyfriend, and it only takes Josh ten minutes before he's groaning and leaning over Tyler's back, gripping the back of his neck with his hand (prickmewithyourclawspleasepleasejoshplease) and jerking his hips like a jackhammer, and Tyler arches his ass up, up and back to meet him so he's balls fucking deep, and there's a sudden feeling of warmth flooding him, filling him, and obscenities are pouring out of his mouth, drool pouring onto the bedsheets, Tyler making almost pained noises as Josh knots, cock swollen to its peak, twitching and straining and pumping seed into his womb, and all of it goes on for a pleasantly agonizing seven minutes.

When he pulls out, there's a wet pop, a loud one, and Josh's cock slips out still leaking, spurting on Tyler's ass cheeks and the back of his thighs, and cum practically floods from his hole, dripping onto the black sheets, spattering and starting to set as Tyler slowly lets himself sink down, Josh's fingers dipping into his cunt like it's a honey pot, sticking them in Tyler's mouth, and Tyler sucks them on like a babe to a nipple, whining, mewling, murmuring dirty things that make Josh's cock, half hard, spasm between his legs.

Tyler leans forward and lets his hand run down his length, looking at Josh with eyes that mirror a predator about to pounce on his prey. Josh's hazel eyes glint. Tyler lets himself fall back, reaching a hand down and spreading himself open, a sea of white oozing from his pussy as Josh strokes his thumb over the head of his cock again.


End file.
